The Late Shift (AU)
by lilyhemmers
Summary: Raven and Garfield work at a convince store together but they don't talk much. Neither of them are aware of the feelings the other has for them or the naughty thoughts their minds contain. Everything changes when they work the late shift together. DISCLAIMER I do not own the Teen Titans! Rated M for a reason. An AU story - no super powers.
1. Part 1

Raven sighed as she woke up in the early morning. She had a long day of work ahead of her, the nine to eleven shift at the convenience shop down town.

She needed the money so when shifts like this came around she was always the first to volunteer. There were a few other people who worked with her but no one that she was fond of, no one she would consider a friend… but then again there was also Garfield.

Garfield was… well he was this boy. He was average height, thin with muscles lining his arms. Blonde hair that enhanced his lightly tanned skin. She hadn't spoken much to him, she might have asked him to move a box or turn on the light, but a conversation never occurred between them.

Raven was in love with him… clearly.

She would stare off into space during work, her co-workers and the customers all thought it was because she couldn't care less about her job but truthfully? She was daydreaming… dreaming of a life where her and Garfield were in a relationship, he would walk into the store and greet her with a smile and a hug, rather than the occasional nod he gave her.

Had she spent a little more time paying attention to everything around her at work she would have realized that Garfield felt the same way.

Garfield dreaded work. Not because of the long hours, or the small amount of customers that shopped there but because he never knew how to act around Raven.

Raven was this girl… this beautiful girl. She had pale skin that contrasted against her dark, silky hair. She was thin around her waist and face but her thighs and chest were deliciously thick. She had legs for days and the fact that she often wore shorts or skirts to work didn't help his infinite wet dreams.

He didn't just lust after her… he was in love.

He would watch her stare off into space and imagine that one day she would look up at him and smile. Not just any smile though, a smile that was meant just for him. A smile that said I know you, I love you and I appreciate you.

This sounded lame, he realized it. He couldn't help the infatuation that developed almost instantly after he was hired. She was mysterious and quiet, and just so beautiful.

Everyday at work went the same… until today.

Garfield woke up in the early morning to go to his nine to eleven shift. He hadn't checked the schedule to see who was going to be working with him. He woke up at eight thirty and began to get ready. The store didn't have a dress code, he pretty such could wear whatever he wanted, as long as he was decent.

That morning he threw on an orange, sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. A black baseball cap was placed backwards on his head and his black vans slipped on his feet and he was ready for work.

Raven always showed up early for work, she had a strange anxiety about being late, she hated being late. She opened door and heard the _ding_ of the bell that was attached to the glass. She noticed the only other employee working that morning, Vic. He was a handsome, older guy of color that Raven respected. He was a good worker, the manager, he was nice and just happened to be best friends with Garfield.

She didn't address him, just as always. She walked to the back of the store and found her name tag, pinning it to the front of her black shirt. She decided to wear a loose, black tank top with a black, lace bralette underneath. Raven was not small chested, so a bralette was probably not her wisest choice but she had gotten a poor night's sleep, her judgement was impaired. It was her friend Dick's fault, he introduced her to a new book series and she just couldn't put it down… a book she brought with her to work… for when she gets bored.

Her tight, dark wash jeans clung to her legs like a second skin, racing down to her black ankle boots.

As she placed her name tag on her shirt she looked at the schedule set for today. She felt her stomach drop a little bit and her heart beat a little faster as she saw Garfield's name printed underneath her's, his shift hours matching her's exactly.

It wasn't the first time they had worked the same shift but it was the first time that it lasted for over half a day. To make matters worse, or better, he was the only person closing with her, Vic was set to leave around five, leaving her and Garfield alone for almost six hours.

She bit her lip with glee and walked back to the front of the store with a little skip in her step. She took her seat at the front of the store and pulled her book out to read until customers showed up.

Raven found that she had a hard time concentrating on the book that had intrigued her for almost eight hours last night. She kept looking towards the door waiting for him to walk in. His shift had started six minutes ago. Where was he?"

Garfield's car didn't start that morning. So he ran… well jogged… okay he walked. He wasn't too concerned with showing up late seeing how the manager was Vic, his best friend, and there was almost no way that he was going to get fired.

He finally reached the door of the shop and took a second to breathe. He walked through and heard the chiming of the bell above him.

"I am not late! My car didn't start this morning so I had to walk." He announced to Vic. Victor laughed and walked over to high five him.

"Don't worry about it man! No one is here, except for Raven." Garfield smiled and felt his stomach burst to life with butterflies. He turned around and was met with the beautiful sight that was Raven.

"I, uh, I'm going to go get my name tag." Garfield ran down to the back of the store and grabbed his name tag off the shelf, pinning it to his t-shirt. He checked the schedule and was delighted with the news. He didn't plan on pursuing her, or even talking to her for that matter, he just liked being around her.

It was Raven's turn to clean up the aisles today. All she had to do was walk around and make sure all the products were in the right places, organized and not on the floor.

Garfield as delighted to find out he was on the cash register. He got to sit down practically all day and just watch people, more specifically, he got to watch Raven. He really didn't realize what that meant. From where the cash register was you could practically see the entire store, almost down every aisle and the parts you couldn't see were accessible through mirrors that were placed in the top corners of the store.

Raven looked really good, and she knew it. She wasn't blind to her beauty or the figure that she spent hours in the gym trying to create. She just didn't spend all her time waiting or expecting people to compliment her.

Garfield, on the other hand, felt the words on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to wrap his arms around her slim waist and whisper in her ear just how good she looked. How the tent in his sweatpants was because of her. Because her tight jeans showed off just how firm and plump her ass was. Because her thin bralette showed off just how big her tits were. He had a fantasy that he would place her on the counter, where the cash register was, and fuck her. He would pull her jeans down just enough that he could fit between her legs, or pull her skirt up until it was around her waist. He would spread her legs apart and just fuck her, right there in the store.

Raven could feel his eyes burning into her but she never had the courage to turn around and meet them. She couldn't. Part of it was because she didn't want to scare him off, she didn't want him to stop watching her. She liked it. She craved it.

Sometimes she would purposely bend over in such a way that her butt was pushed straight up in the air, the back of her jeans dipping just enough that the top of her underwear would be revealed. Just enough so he knew what color her panties were. She wanted to give him the details, fulfill his fantasies.

The day went on just like this… teasing each other. It was mostly on Raven's end, especially since she was the one dressed to impress. She would stretch when she knew Garfield was watching, thrusting her chest outward until her breasts were practically on full display. She would comb her fingers through her hair, lifting her arms above her head until her shirt rode up enough to show the skin of her stomach. She would slowly roll the fabric back down her torso, making sure to glide her hands all the way down her thighs.

Garfield watched helplessly, unable to move his eyes away. Every time she moved she showed more and more of that beautiful pale skin. The more skin she showed the more he wanted to kiss every inch of her. The more he wanted to strip her down and watch her melt in front of him, watch her lose control as he brought her to the edge and then watch her fall over the edge over and over as he made sure to pleasure her until she couldn't move.

Raven wasn't doing much better. She was sure that Garfield wasn't doing it on purpose. There was no way, but she couldn't help but watch his muscles bulge every time he placed a box on the top shelf. Or when his sweat pants hung low on his hips. The bulge in his pants seemed to always be there proving him to be an ample lover. One that she could imagine being with all night, the headboard banging against the wall like a song she wanted to listen to over and over again until she tired of it, only this song she would want, no need, to listen to again. She hadn't even heard its melody yet but she still hummed along and moved her body to the rhythm.

All she wanted was her fill of him. To feel him move in and out of her body as he utterly destroyed her insides. She knew that if she ever got to feel, to truly feel him, all other men would be ruined for her. She would never be able to take another lover knowing that none of them would be able to please her the way he could.

At five o'clock Victor placed his name tag on the shelf in the back and left the store, bidding his farewell to his co-workers.

Customers seemed nonexistent today, only a handful or two had come into the store and that was during their busy hours. From four o'clock til closing they barely saw anyone other than the people who worked in the small store.

Raven had decided to take a break, sitting down in the break room to read. Her face felt sticky and her legs were tired from standing around all day. Raven sipped a glass of iced tea through a straw, a banana in hand as she flipped to the next page in her book.

Garfield walked into the break room intending on grabbing his water bottle and returning to his place at the front of the store only to be frozen to the floor at the sight of Raven. She had to be doing this on purpose, there was no way she wasn't. A banana? For dinner? What a _fucking_ tease.

Her perfectly full lips circled around the familiar shape and she took an agonizingly slow bite out of the fruit. Her book rested in her lap and her free hand traced the outline of her bra. Her fingertips traced the soft flesh of her bosom and Garfield couldn't stop it.

He wish he hadn't, that he could take it back but it happened and she heard it. The groan that escaped his throat.

Raven stilled her hands, her mouth slowly chewing the banana in her mouth as she lifted her eyes up to meet his.

Garfield's cheeks instantly darkened, embarrassed that he let her hear his reaction to her body. He suddenly didn't know what to do with his hands as he awkwardly moved them about before finally scratching the back of his head nervously. "I, uh, I didn't mean to um… I should get back out there." He pointed towards the door and turned around quickly, exited back to the main store room.

Raven watched silently as the flustered Garfield walked back out of the break room. The tingling between her legs prevented her from ignoring the situation. She tossed the rest of her banana out, placing her book back into her bag and the remainder of her ice in the fridge. She took a few deep breaths before following Garfield's movements from only moments prior.

She found him pacing one of the aisles anxiously, wringing his hands roughly. "That was so awkward, why would you do that? She's never going to talk to you now." Garfield tilted his head back and sighed loudly.

Raven smiled softly at his words and held back a giggle. She cleared her throat to make her presence known and he turned around quickly, knocking over a few bottle of shampoo that were placed on the shelf next to him. "Raven!"

The sound of the heavy bottles crashing to the floor filled the silent space between them. She stepped closer to him. "Hi… I wanted to uh, check on you. You seemed a little… stressed."

Garfield's eyes widened at her closeness and he stuttered out a pathetic response. "I-, uh, I'm fine." She nodded in response, her fingers scratching behind her ear absentmindedly. Garfield took a step in her direction, his red face beginning to fade. His fantasy popped into his mind and he couldn't help but wonder if it was within his reach in this moment. "We don't talk much…" He commented, attempting to get her to open up.

"Yeah… how long have we worked together?" _Eight months,_ she answered her own question.

"Eight months." He answered, _and twelve days._ "Why haven't we spoken in all that time?"

Raven answered honestly. "I never found anything for us to talk about… and I'm not the most social person." She shrugged, turning around and walked back towards the break room. A hand on prevented her from moving any further. She looked down to see his hand gripping her arm lightly, the skin under his hand tingled in the most pleasant way.

She turned back to him and raised her eyebrows. "I want to get to know you. I want to be… friends." It physically hurt Garfield to call her a friend but it was better than co-worker.

"Okay." She nodded with a small smile on her face. She turned back to him and waited for him to make the first move.

"How old are you?" They walked to the front of the store and leaned against the counter as they spoke.

"I'm twenty-four, you?"

"Twenty-three." She nodded slowly, not expecting him to be younger than her.

"Are you still in school?" Raven had graduated from university the year before, leaving with high honors. She needed this job to pay off loans and rent until she could get a higher paying one.

"No, school really wasn't for me… I dropped out two years ago." Garfield hated school, he did badly in class since he could never pay attention long enough to retain any of the information.

"Where do you live?" Raven lived in a small house just up the road. It was nice, just one floor, two bedrooms one bathroom.

"In the city, I rent a small apartment by myself," They spoke for a while longer, sharing the details of their lives with one another until it started to become quite intimate. "Raven… have you always been a tease?" Garfield hadn't fully thought out his question before the words fell out of his mouth.

Raven felt startled yet excited by his question. If she was a tease to him then that meant he noticed, he saw her. "Depends, how long have you considered me a tease?" One side of her mouth lifted into a smirk as she looked down at her fingers, somehow the two co-workers had found themselves sitting on the floor of the empty store.

"How long did we say we worked together?" Garfield's rhetorical question left her panting.

"Well what about you? You come to work wearing those sleeveless shirts and sweatpants... it's like you're trying to let me know what you look like naked." Blood rushed to her cheeks at her confession.

Garfield laughed loudly, "My clothes are nothing compared to yours. I mean look at you, you're practically spilling out of that bra and for the past hour all I've been thinking about is rolling my tongue over that nipple that is begging to peek out."

The room fell silent as his words settled in the air.

"Then do it." Raven spoke on impulse. She wanted to feel his mouth on her and she knew he wanted to feel her skin in his mouth.

Garfield, a typically social guy, found that he was nervous and anxious around one person. Raven. But when Raven told him to touch her, he didn't hesitate… not even for a second.

He leaned forward kissed her, inhaling a sharp breath as he planted his lips on hers. She moaned into his mouth, leaning forward to add pressure to the kiss. Raven felt inspired, she felt free, she felt hot. She had imagined him kissing her for months but finally, deep into the moment, she found it to be more than she expected. His lips were soft against hers but worked fast, rough at the same time. Her tongue traced his bottom lip and pushed through until she found his own tongue. There wasn't a fight for dominance rather a dance of unity.

She pushed her hands through his hair, knocking his baseball cap to the floor with a soft _thud_. Her fingers pulled and yanked on his shaggy hair, pulling herself closer to his body.

Garfield dragged his hands down her neck until he found the back of her bralette. He unsnapped the clip and dragged her bra and tank top down her torso, leaving her chest exposed. He backed away from her lips to take in the sight of the topless girl in front of him.

The sight was perfect. Her hair was slightly messed up, her lips swollen with his kisses. Her chest was uncovered, her bosom lifting up and down quickly with every breath she took. What excited him the most was the glint in her eyes, the glint that told him that she was enjoying this more then he was.

Raven slowly lifted the clothes above her head eliminating them from the equation. She smirked and leaned forward, gripping his shirt in her hands to remove from his torso. Once they were both shirtless they paused, taking in the situation they created.

Garfield needed her, he wanted her and he was going to have her.

He stood up quickly, lifting her body up in his arms. She squealed with excitement when he pulled her body close to his and carried her around the counter top of the store.

"I've always wanted to do this… with you." He confessed, placing her body down. Her legs hooked onto his hips and she leaned back slightly.

"Have you? Imagined fucking me right here, the store unlocked, anyone could walk in and see us?" He nodded quickly in response and began unzipping her jeans.

She moaned and lifted herself up just enough for them to pull the material down. Her bare ass touched the counter and she bit back a groan of pleasure.

Garfield quickly pushed his sweatpants down until they were around his ankles. "Are you sure?" He needed to ask before going any further.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life." She admitted truthfully.

He gulped and thrusted his hips forward, burying his cock deep inside her. They both moaned loudly, hastily getting down to business. Garfield pushed her legs apart, leaving her on full display as he ravaged her. The sound of wet skin slapping filled the small store, the smell of their desires spreading to every corner.

He thrusted faster into her tight cavern, his dick drenched with her essence. "Fuck me harder!" She yelled, her hips bucking against his every thrust. Garfield watched in amazement as she held one of her breasts in one hand and gripped his shoulder with the other.

"I'm going to destroy you. By the time we're done you won't even be able to walk to your car. I'm going to make you come over and over and over until you're more satisfied than ever before." He grunted his words harshly with every thrust, his hands tightening around her thighs.

"Is that a promise?" She groaned out.

"That's a guarantee."

True to his word, Garfield fucked her hard, leaving her pussy throbbing, swollen with satisfaction. But he wasn't done.

Raven moaned loudly as she clenched around his dick. Her eyes squeezed shut and she pushed her head against his neck, sucking on his sweaty skin as she came. She felt utterly used, but needed more.

She sighed blissfully and leaned back against the cash register. "Holy shit." She was breathless. Before she had time to recover, Garfield detached himself from her brace, removing her jeans completely. He bent down until he was leveled with her core. She cried out as he buried his face between her lips and drank from her.

She felt her insides melt and her hips instinctively began to grind against his face. He feasted from her clit to her core, letting his tongue touch places she never let another man touch with his mouth… and she loved it.

Her already engorged clit felt overjoyed as he sucked on her, swelling the sensitive skin. "Oh God." She mumbled, her hips slowly rolling with his mouth.

He backed away before she came but her hips didn't stop moving. She peeked one of her eyes open to catch him watching her, staring at her pussy that leaked her juices. She needed to feel more so she did the only thing she could think to do.

She dipped her hand down to her exposure and rubbed her fingers between her legs. She didn't go slowly, she moved in a way to make her finish, so he could watch.

"Oh my God…" He groaned as he watched her fingers move expertly across her skin, proving she'd done this before. "Why is that so unbelievably hot?" He waited, watched as her fingers moved in circles, then up and down, then side to side. He looked at her face as she brought herself over the edge.

" _Gar_!" She moaned his name as she came in her fingers, juices spilling out onto the counter below her.

When their shift ended neither one of them could move. They laid on the floor of the shop and gasped for air. It was almost half an hour after the store was supposed to be closed that Raven stood up, finding her clothes that were scattered around.

"This was fun." She commented, brushing her unruly hair back.

"Yeah… it was." Garfield followed suit and began to redress. "Would you… uh, maybe, want to-"

"Yes, I will go out on a date with you." Raven smiled at the man, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Yes!" His fist flew in the air out of excitement.

"I have to anyways, you completely destroyed other men for me." She smirked as she walked to the break room to grab her stuff, placing her name tag on the shelf. She returned a moment later to Garfield waiting at the door for her, his name tag sitting on the counter.

"Shall we?" He gestured for her to walk out of the store.

"Now?" Her brows furrowed. "It's almost midnight!" She giggled as she walked through the door.

He closed the door behind them, locking it for the night. "Yeah but I need a ride home and I'm not ready for you to leave just yet so might as well go out on our first date." His childish grin filled her with joy, though he was anything but a child.

"Okay… where to?"


	2. Part 1 and a Half

_This is for the user_ _ **mochafraptor**_ _. Your review made me laugh so I hope you enjoy this little bit I wrote._

~ The Next Morning ~

Victor hummed to himself as he walked up to the storefront he managed. He had gotten off of work earlier than usual the night before and he spent his extra time with his other friend Dick and his girlfriend Kori. He was feeling pretty good about his life, he had a great position at work which helped pay off his student loans, he had wonderful friends and he had a date with a girl named Sarah tonight.

He finally popped open the door and walked through, turning on the lights to the store. The first thing he noticed was Garfield's name tag sat on the counter right by the door. He rolled his eyes with a laugh. Garfield was a great friend, a best friend actually. They hung out often outside of work and he was not surprised at all to see his name tag out of place, knowing his natural untidiness.

He continued to the back of the store, paying more attention to his phone screen than his surroundings. He was shook out of his trance as he almost slipped and fell on a few shampoo bottles. He furrowed his brows at the items on the floor… Raven, on the other hand, was very tidy.

Victor had hired Raven and it didn't take long to notice Garfield's infatuation with her. The boy was hopeless, she was way out of his league. She was beautiful, gorgeous, hot… he was, well he was Garfield. The one thing that really differed between the two was Raven's organization skills. She was naturally clean and put together. Which is why the shampoo bottles on the floor confused Victor.

He shrugged and walked past them to the break room. He grabbed his name tag and dropped his stuff off on the table.

When he walked back out to the store he suddenly noticed the destruction… and the mess that he hoped wasn't what he thought it was.

"What do you mean 'you fucked her'?" Victor shouted into his cell phone.

An elderly couple walking past looked at him with bewilderment. Victor awkwardly smiled and waved politely to them.

"I mean that we're together now… and we may have forgotten to clean up." Garfield's voice rang over the speakerphone.

Victor continued to nod at the couple, wishing their walkers could walk a little faster. He waited until they were out of ear-rang before continuing to yell at his employee and friend.

"Damn right you did! You're coming in tonight to clean this shit up! I'm leaving early, Raven has a set of keys. You're both working double shifts tomorrow… actually no, you'll work on separate days." Victor stood outside the store and made sure to lock up. He shivered in disgust at the sight he walked into.

"Okay Vic…" Garfield replied glumly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay… as a boss I'm pissed off but as a friend… great job dude! I mean come on, we both thought you'd never get her yet for some reason she likes you." Victor laughed with his friend.

"Yeah, I certainly never thought that he would like me so I think it's a little backwards." A female voice added.

"Is that Raven? Is she with you?" Victor's mouth dropped in shock.

"Hey Vic! We'll clean it up, we swear." Raven shouted before the phone hung up.

Victor slowly removed his phone from his ear and looked at it in disbelief. _What the fuck?_


End file.
